Sage Sage
225px |strength = 2 |health = 1 |cost = 2 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Solar |tribe = Leafy Plant |trait = None |ability = When played: If you made at least 6 this turn, draw a card. |flavor text = Got his start writing messages for fortune cookies.}} Sage Sage is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 2 to play and has 2 /1 . He does not have any traits, and his ability draws a card if 6 or more sun has been made on the turn he is played. His closest zombie counterpart is Cell Phone Zombie. Origins His name and appearance are both puns on two meanings of "sage," a person who has attained the wisdom which a philosopher seeks, and a perennial, evergreen subshrub with medicinal and culinary uses. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Leafy Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' If you made at least 6 this turn, draw a card. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description Got his start writing messages for fortune cookies. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Update 1.14.13 *Rarity change: Uncommon → Rare Strategies With Sage Sage is mostly like a Cell Phone Zombie whose ability can only be activated in the late-game. While Sage Sage has slightly better stats compared to Cell Phone Zombie, his situational ability makes Sage Sage inferior until 6 is made. An alternative to Sage Sage would be Morning Glory, who is cheaper and has better stats and more universal synergy. However, despite the cons, Sage Sage still has his uses due to the Solar class' lack of card draw, which is crucial if you want to use Dino-Roar cards, unless you are playing as Chompzilla, who has much better card draw options than Sage Sage. If you want to use this, though, it is advised that you run a ramp deck to activate his ability sooner, or simply wait until you can spam him later in the game. It is not recommended to play Sage Sage while Quickdraw Con Man is on the field, as you will take unblockable damage from drawing a card. Against Because he is used for his ability and not his stats, Sage Sage should not be that much of a threat. Sage Sage's ability encourages your opponent to play him much later in the game, when plants with stats these low have nowhere to stand. However, if Sage Sage is played in the early game, be careful since he can still take your zombies down. Use weaker zombies to destroy him, as he only has 1 health. Total Eclipse and Trapper Territory keeps your zombies safe from him, as your opponent will never play him there. You can also play Quickdraw Con Man to discourage your opponent from playing this plant. Gallery Leafy Sage Plant.png|Sage Sage's statistics SageSageGrayedOutRareCard.png|Sage Sage's grayed out card SageSageCardSprite.png|Sage Sage's card image HD Sage Sage.png|HD Sage Sage It's an all-knowing wise sage plant, look at it kiddo.png|Sage Sage's textures SSPlayed.JPG|Sage Sage being played SageSage'd.png|Sage Sage attacking from the player's point of view Sage Sage attacking.jpeg|Sage Sage attacking from the opponent's point of view Locust Swarm swarming Sage Sage.jpeg|Locust Swarm being used on Sage Sage Defeated Sage Sage.jpeg|Sage Sage destroyed (1) Elbvira8gcgni6zzdr8a.jpg|Sage Sage destroyed (2) WKnightPremiumPack.PNG|Sage Sage on the advertisement for the Wall-Knight Premium Pack NibbleonSageSage.jpg|Nibble being played on Sage Sage double strike sage sage.jpg|Sage Sage with the Double Strike trait Old Sage Sage stats.png|Sage Sage's statistics Sage Sage silhouette.png|Sage Sage's silhouette Receiving Sage Sage-0.png|The player receiving Sage Sage from a Premium Pack Sage Sage card.PNG|Sage Sage's card Screen Shot 2016-03-12 at 12.03.02 AM.png|Sage Sage unlocked Receiving Sage Sage.jpeg|The player receiving Sage Sage after losing a level Choice between Zapricot and Sage Sage.jpeg|The player having the choice between Sage Sage and Zapricot as a prize for completing a level Sage Sage Premium Pack.png|The player receiving Sage Sage from a Premium Pack Sagecard.png|Sage Sage's card See also *Cell Phone Zombie Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Leafy cards